The Bodyguard
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: Demons, Cold and ruthless. What happens when the SPR team are called in to investigate a house full of them? Where is Mai? and why does she hide behind their clients Bodyguard?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Calm, Collective. Those rules alone had kept her alive all these years. She was a hunter, some called her a monster others pure evil, but to her clients she was The Demon Exorcist. Not that she hated her job, she didn't enjoy it either it was just a way to keep her little sister and herself comfortable.

She watched as her prey moved, trying to ensnare a passer by. Today she was hunting a shadow demon, it had killed 46 people in two days. Her client had tried to get hold of some ghost hunting team but they were out of town so she was called in, and not a moment to soon. She began to move as she noticed a small figure run into the creature's trap blindly.

Mai ran into the alley way not noticing the danger, although she just wanted to die anyway.

_How could he say that?_ She thought to herself _It had always been him._ She found a corner and threw herself into it and cried a bit harder. Naru, her now ex-boss, had torn her heart to pieces. She confessed to him, told him how she felt. His response? He stabbed pins in it and threw it into her face and to make matters worse, everyone in SPR had witnessed it. Masako looked thrilled, until he rejected her in all.

The look on his face was priceless though when Masako told them who he really was but Mai couldn't stand the feeling she was getting, the sympathy was sickening. So now here she was sitting crying in an alley way defenceless, with a black shadow looming over her...what!?

Mai's head snapped up, before her stood a massive black thing, Screaming she tried to back away forgetting she was against the wall. The creature grabbed her by her neck and pulled her up.

"Fear mmmm TASTY" it purred loudly

"Someone please HELP" Mai chocked out, The shadow demon raised its arm ready to strike. Mai closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened, opening her eyes, Mai noticed the Demon had a look of surprise on its face, the claws around her neck loosened and she fell butt first on the ground. Scooting out of the way, she stood and watched as it fell face first onto the floor. What shocked her was there was a chopstick in it's back, a Hair chopstick. Picking it up Mai noticed some strange markings on it and instantly recognised it. She looked up to see a dark human figure at the end of the alley way. Mai held out the chopstick.

"You dropped this Oneechan."

_Three years later... With Naru_

Naru watched as Masako and John gave their vows, he had a mixed feeling. Happy; as now Masako was off his back. Sad; because Mai wasn't here. Mai. The only woman he loved, The only woman he will love. He had gone back to England to bury his brother as planned and then returned after six weeks. After explaining his deception to the old SPR gang, they agreed to come back and work for him. All, except Mai. The girl had vanished.

When he spoke to her landlord Naru discovered that Mai had moved away to live with a relative. He did send a written request to the forwarding address but it came back unopened. Now here he was watching the last of his friends get married. Lin and Madoka got married a six months after they returned to Japan, Takigawa and Ayako got married a year later and today Masako and John.

Everyone missed Mai but the unopened letter was a clear sign that she was still hurt over what had happened. The wedding reception flew by and before long the newly weds were of to Australia for their honeymoon. The next day Naru buried himslef in work hoping he would get a case to put his mind off Mai. As if answering his call Lin knocked on the door and informed him there was a client. Putting on a fake smile he walked out to greet his guest

"Welcome to SPR how may I help you?"

* * *

_KNT: Hey, Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year!  
Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_KNT: *whistles* 8 reviews 11 faves. and 21 follows after 1 week? awesome! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed and has added The Bodyguard to their faves. So now with out futher ado Chapter 2 (*giggle* that rhymed!)_

**Disclamer : see chapter 1 **

* * *

Naru was used to this sight. The sight of a fellow SPR members in hospital, however what was interesting was they hadn't taken on any cases recently.

"Ok, John what happened?" Naru asked John looked up from his wife's bedside. Worry and panic was clear on his young face.

"It happened so fast" he began.

~FlashBack~

John and Masako were walking back from the airport. After a long flight they didn't feel like taking a taxi down a few blocks and decided to walk. They talked about Johns family and all the sights they saw in Australasia.

"Something is here" Masako suddenly said gripping Johns arm. "It's...evil...demonic"

"Were is is love?" John asked.

"Behind us"

The couple spun around to see a tall, pale grey tree like creature standing over them drooling. Without a word Masako began her preys and John began an exorcism. The creature gave a loud screeching laugh, showing its pointy grey teeth and pushed them both into an alley way.

"MASAKO" John watched as his wife was pulled up to the monsters face.

"KIMBO SHARUKEN" a deep but feminine voice suddenly yelled. John and the creature looked at the entrance to the alley way to see a tall female dressed in a catsuit, her hair pulled back into a bun with two chopsticks her bandana covering her eyes to make a mask (a bit like TMNT). She ran in and continued to chant holding a throwing star. When she finished the chant the female threw the star and it landed in the centre of the monsters face.

Without wasting any time John caught Masako as she fell. The female walked up to the pair and pulled out a sutra and placed it on Maskao's head and put one on John's back.

~End FlashBack~

"So a female ninja saved you and Masako from a tree demon?"monk asked standing in the door way head bandaged from a shelf falling on him.

"Can you describe this ninja?" Lin asked suddenly. John nodded.

"She was about 5ft 8, wore a blood red and black catsuit and a black eye mask. She also had two chipsticks in her hair holding a bun" Lin looked in a folder he had and pulled up a picture.

"Was this her?" he asked. John looked at the picture the out of focus picture and nodded.

"Lin?" Naru asked.

"The girl you saw is a ninja known as the Demon Exorcist, she specialised in dealing with exorcising demons or demonic spirits. She made a name for herself about 7 years ago when she single-handed solved and exorcised a demon in Kawasaki. Age, real name and family details are unknown but she is famed for her knowledge of dark arts dating back over five hundred years onwards"

"How do you know all this?" Ayako asked.

"Shortly after we left Urado's mansion I went back as I had left some equipment I saws the prime minister's contact talking to a female you, John described. I believe they called her in to exorcise Urado before they set the house on fire." Lin answered. The room was silent.

"So why wasn't she there when we were there she could have helped save the two who died" Monk cried.

"She is not to popular around paranormal researchers and other ghost hunters, she has often been referred as pure evil due to her methods. Four years ago she escaped six assassination attempts. Also the client at the time did not know they were dealing with a demon"

"did she kill the assassins?" Monk asked. Lin shook his head. "in her whole career she has never killed."

Back at the SPR office three weeks later...

Naru sat behind desk, what he wouldn't give for a cup of …...NO. he was not going to say that name, not even think it. Under no circumstances was he ever going to think Mai's name. Too late.

Mai, the girl he had spend the last six moths looking for. Why? Had he been so jealous that she saw Gene in her dreams not understanding she had met _him_ first and knew nothing of Gene. So blind to notice that if she spoke of a dream she said _Naru_ had shown her what was happening? The answer, yes he had.

Now because of that, he was looking all over Japan looking for her to beg for her forgiveness. Well not beg more a very formal and heart warming apology...

_No Naru your going to beg!_

_**Gene...stay out of this**_

_little bro, I can't. You hurt her badly. In front of everyone may I add._

_**I know that, hence why I am looking for her! Anyway aren't you her spirit guide shouldn't YOU know were she is?**_

_I should yes, but since that day three years ago I've been blacked from her and stuck in my, pig headed, idiot scientist of a brother's head!_

_**You forgot handsome**_

_Ooooh, if I were alive I'd..._

Naru cut the connection to his dead twin brother and stared at a picture on his desk. Lin had found it amusing to super glue a framed picture on Mai to his desk. He could tell Mokoka had helped as the frame was light pink with purple love hearts. But for some reason he kept it were it was, he couldn't get rid of it

"Naru we have a client" Yasu's annoyingly cheery voice rang out. Gathering himself, Naru stood and went to meet this new client.

* * *

_KNT: Ok guys that is it for this week. Please keep reviewing I love feedback. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_KNT: Hey, New week, new chapter and new cover image. I been busy. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews._

* * *

Naru sat on the sofa looking at a lady in her late sixties in a black formal kimono and by the door was a twenty five year old female in black jeans, purple turtle neck and black leather jacket, leaning on the door frame with her eyes closed.

"Does your daughter want a seat?" Yasu asked smiling at the girl.

"Oh, Kimiko isn't my daughter, she's my bodyguard, Oh do forgive my manners, my name is Hana Gumo." Hana stood and gave a little bow. "Kimiko like I said is my bodyguard." she said pointing at the female.

"She doesn't seem to be doing a good job" Naru said "She's asleep?" Hana blinked and looked at Kimiko and laughed. "I can't blame the poor girl, she's been up three days in a row with her room-mate. Poor lamb has had terrible nightmare's for weeks"

"What Mareen having nightmares or BEING a nightmare?" came a cold, tired voice. Naru cast a glance to see Kimiko glaring at Hana.

"Now now Kim." Hana began. "We both know what that poor girl is suffering with"

Kimiko snorted and looked away muttering about 'she knew more about suffering than her'. Hana sighed and sat down.

"Please forgive Kim, she's...on edge at the moment" Naru shook his head.

"It's alright" he began "seeing a ghost can case people to act and say stupid things, maybe that is what's wrong with her" Kiminko gave Naru a killer look. "I know things that would turn your hair whiter than snow, little boy"

"Miss...erm" Yasu began addressing Kimiko

"Call me Kim" Kimiko replied.

"How old is your room-mate?"

"Nineteen why?" Kim replied

"oh i'm looking for a girlfriend for Na..."

"Tell us more about the ghost." Naru interrupted Yasu. Kim gave Yasu a look of 'not going to happen'

"Well, it all started two weeks ago." Hana began. "I was watering the flowers in my garden with Mareen when Kim rushed out and pushed us to the ground, just as a scythe came hurtling at us, Kim ordered us inside and ran off to find the persons responsible, she came back ten minuets later covered in cuts. Then that evening I saw a white fog outside my window, I called for Kim but just before she arrived two glowing red eyes appeared in the mist. Kim and Mareen came in two seconds later. Over the past few weeks things have been dropping, falling or just braking. Everyone in the house seams to be a target. " Hana stopped. "However recently thing got more violent, Mareen was pushed down three flights of stairs, I was pulled out of my favourite chair and thrown into a bookcase and Kim was almost drowned in a pond outside...Twice!"

"How about you Kim?" Naru said hesitating on her name.

"same as Lady Gumo things braking, cold rooms, although. Two days ago I was walking my usual rounds were I saw a person on the roof of the shed. I rushed over to get them down but I stopped."

"Why?" Naru asked.

"The person on the roof was Lady Gumo's dead older sister."

"Kim, you never told me about that!" Hana cried.

"Forgive me, but at that time you were busy sorting out arrangements for your son's funeral. I didn't see the need to add that to your stress levels. Please remember this week I had caught Mareen when she was pushed down those blasted stairs and I had to get to you after your little flight in the library, since then I have doubled my shifts to ensure everyone safety." Kim replied sounding exhausted. "I'm lucky if I get 30 minuets sleep!" she then muttered to herself

Naru toned out the rest of the argument. Flying objects, random attacks, faint apparitions, clear apparitions and people being attacked. He could see Mai's puppy dog look.

"We will take your case" Naru announced standing up, "we will require three rooms one big enough for out equipment" He sent a narrow glare at Yastu who was giggling, at what he didn't want to know.

Yastu watched as his boss walked into his office. He then ran up to Kim.

"I HAVE to KNOW" he said excitedly. Kim raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you know what Naru was going to say and mime it behind him IN TIME WITH HIM!"

"Ouch, fan boy much?" Kim asked flinching at the raised voice. " I didn't mime in time I was talking to myself"

Lin watched Kim carefully, he had been standing close and saw she had defiantly mimed Naru perfectly as if she had heard it a thousand times, Mai used to do the same. He watched as the pair left the building and walked into Naru's office.

"What!" Naru snapped. Lin sent a 'I'm not an outlet for your stress' look at the twenty year old. "Miss Kimiko" Lin began.

"What about her?" Naru said threw gritted teeth. For some reason he did not like her. She reminded him a bit of Mai but Mai was cuter sweeter and not that... what was he thinking?

"I thought you'd like to know that she did a perfect mime of your base speech behind your back considering that this is her first time here and meeting you" Lin continued bringing Naru out of his thoughts. Naru's eyes narrowed. There, another reason not to like her.

"You think she's a physic?" Naru asked.

"With that accuracy, possibly, she could be a lenient physic like Mai was" Lin concluded.

"We'll test her and this room-mate of hers when we go to the client." Naru said making up his mind. He stood and bellowed for Yasu to make him some more tea.

Two days later...

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaru" Monk whined. Naru felt his blood pressure rise. "Please put on some god damn music" How he had been stuck with the monk while Ayako, John, Yasu and Masako were in a car he didn't know. Modoka had gone a head to research the house and the family in the nearest town.

"Monk if I hear you complain one more time" Naru began "I will throw you out of this car and leave you to WALK the rest of the way!" Lin chuckled as the monk sank lower into his seat.

After two more hours the team arrived at the Gumo mansion. Once they arrived Naru watched as the monk flew from the van right into Ayako's arms.

"I'm sorry I'll never clean my coffee cup with your toothbrush again I promise!" he cried "just let me ride with you once this case is over!" Ayako laughed and patted the monks back. Yatsu and Masako looked at Naru oddly and John began unloading the van.

"How Mai survived all this time in that black van of death I'll never know" The monks words struck Naru hard. "I DO NOT PAY YOU TO SLACK OFF" Naru yelled at the group. Lin held a chuckle as he helped the poor priest unload the van slowly followed by monk and yastu who seamed to be circling around Naru.

"Wow that was loud" Naru looked to his left and saw Kim leaning against a tree. "If you follow me i'll show you around and to your base."

The SPR gang picked up some equipment and followed the bodyguard. Kim gave them a quick tour of the mansion before leaving them in a large room with doors off to the side on each side.

"Those doors lead to your rooms, there are doors outside but I thought this would be more convenient for you all" Kim turned to leave. "I'm off, I have to get to my rounds"

"Before you go were has there been the most activity?" Lin asked politely. Naru looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Basement" Kim said before zoning out for a moment. She snapped herself out of her trance and continued. "If you wait for 5 mins you will see what I mean, but be warned no-one should go down there yet" and with a polite nod Kim left the room.

Naru began his usual routine of setting up the base.

"Mr and Mrs Takigawa set up the cameras, Mr and Mrs Brown do a walk around, John exorcise anything that feels like a threat, Avoid the basement. GO!" Naru shouted.

Lin had just finished setting up his laptop and monitors, when it started. A noise so terrifying it froze everyone's blood, yes even Naru's. The sound seamed to be coming from below them. A weird sounding chant could just be made out however Lin did not recognise the language. After fifteen minuets it stopped and a feminin scream echoed through the house followed by

"MAREEN!"

Lin and Naru darted out of the base to find Lady Gumo and Kim standing over a bloody girl. The girl was awake, she was sobbing into her arms. Naru studied the girl but couldn't make much out, she was about seventeen to nineteen wearing a long dress.

"Come on baby doll lets get you cleaned up" Hana said calmly. "Kim could you?" Kim nodded and walked over to Lin and Naru.

"Please come with me." she said and began to lead them back to base. Naru snuck a quick glance over his shoulder and got a fairly good look at the girl's face.

"...Mai?"

* * *

_KNT: Mai is back! to avoid confusion Mareen is Mai. Please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

"Mai?" Kim asked.

"That girl," Naru demanded. "We know her that is Mai Tanniyama she used to work for..." Naru was cut off by Kims hand colliding across his face.

"So it was YOU" Kim's voice growled in anger. The rest of the SPR team came into the room to watch the confrontation.

"You are the reason that Mareen's sister had to leave her here three years ago!" Kim shouted. Everyone flinched at how loud she yelled. "YOU are the reason she thinks so lowly of herself, why she thinks every nice thing she does has a flaw, why she flinches if someone demands something of her!?"

The room was so silent you could almost hear Mai's sobbing from the other side of the mansion. Monk broke the tense silence.

"So who and were is this sister of Mai or Mareen?" Kim's gaze softened as she addressed the monk.

"I can't tell you who Mareen's sister is as I have been asked not to, her sister is a contractor and has to work long hours and has little free time. I am a third or fourth cousin x times removed, My job isn't any better but Mareen can see me when she wants and she keeps Lady Gumo company." Kim explained. "So is someone going totell me how my dear cousin is in such a fragile state?" Monk held his wife, John stepped up to hold Masako who was shaking. Masako held on to John and began to tell the enraged girl everything.

"Before Mai ran off she had told Naru she loved him:..."

~FlashBack~

"Naru?" Mai asked nervously.

"What is it?" Naru snapped

"I j..juss..st wa..nn..ted t..to tell yo..u that I t...think I l...lo..love y..you" Mai stuttered blushing like mad.

"You stupid girl" Naru snapped. Mai jumped back in surprise tears beginning to fall. "You THINK you love me? How do I know you aren't substituting me for Gene? How stupid can you be? I would never love such a whimpy girl, you can't even file right; I personally had to re-do ninety-eight percent of the files because you got them wrong, everything you do I have to check! Your only good for your tea and being ghost bate!" Naru finished his little rant and heard clapping, he shot a glare over his left shoulder at Masako who was walking up to Naru with the rest of the SPR gang. Masako looked thrilled but the rest...looked ready to kill.

"Kazuya..."Masako began holding her arms out

"DON'T" Naru yelled taking everyone off guard. "I'm leaving for England I will not be your puppet any more Miss Hara, I hated every date you forced me on"

Masako's look darkened.

"So sorry to disappoint Dr Oliver Davis"

~End FlashBack~

"After I announced who Naru was... Mai got up and ran, John and Bou-san ran after her but lost her"

If Kim looked pissed before Masako told that story then the look she had now would send Satan himself crying to his mother.

"You Oliver Davis" she began slowly. "Are NOT allowed in the same ROOM as Mareen with out me there" before anyone could respond Lady Gumo walked into the door.

"She's cleaned up but asking for you" Kim nodded and left the room.

"Lady Gumo" Lin spoke up. "Our boss has some...bad history with Mai, I mean Mareen, If you like we could leave." Hana shook her head.

"That will not be necessary" she said. "Mareen's sister told me what happened. Just so you know, after Mai , as you call her, ran off she was attacked by a shadow demon. Kim told me that the touch of a shadow demon could send you into a deep depression or could suck the sanity out of you. Mai was very lucky to only get a mild depression."

Later that night with Kim and Mai

Kim held Mai and hummed a lullaby rocking slightly. Mai was awake but to scared to move.

"Ok what happened in the hallway?" Kim asked kindly. After a moment Mai had not answered.

"You don't have to tell me yet, tell me when your ready" she felt Mai nod. There was a soft knock on the door and Lady Gumo came in with some hot chocolate. Kim nodded and placed Mai in Lady Gumo's arms.

"I'll be back I have to do my rounds ok?" she said softly. Pulling out a small Wakizashi and a hand gun she prepared herself for her rounds. Mai watched as Kim left the room. She knew if anything Kimiko would protect her. So far Naru and Kim were the only two who worked hard to keep her safe. They were simialr in many ways , the main difference was Kim didn't shatter her heart.

* * *

KNT: Ok thats it for now, I hope you guys enjoy :) Please Review! Also i wish to announce that i now have a beta: 2featherbraids so we will be doing an update of all four chapters so i kinda might be late with chapter 5 ;D


	5. Chapter 5

_KNT: *peeks from around a corner* I know im a week or two late with this but i've done it! new chapter. Please don't be angry with me_

* * *

Madoka cursed the day she let her husband carry her luggage, her phone had ran out of battery and she spent the last of her money on food. She walked into a forest that lead to the mansion. She had found out a lot of useful information, especially about Lady Gumo's late son. However she first had to survive Lin yelling at her for doing what she was doing now after she got to the mansion.

The forest was dark and creepy with lots of moving shadows. Madoka could feel hungry eyes on her she told herself not to stop and not to look behind her. After half an hour she saw light, the mansion was up a head. Suddenly, a loud growl echoed in the forest and Madoka broke into a run aiming for the masion. However luck today was not on her side as she tripped and fell on a root. Rolling over Madoka looked up and screamed.

Lin woke to the sound of a female scream, recognising it he threw on some clothes and ran outside alerting his shiki. He could hear the sounds of a battle, taking no chances Lin ran towards the noise only for it to stop. Sliding to a hult Lin scanned the area for movement. Nothing sighing he turned and jumped. Before him stood The Demon Exorcist with an unconscious Madoka in her arms.

"Thank you" Lin said as she handed Lin his wife.

"Be warned" The Demon Exorcist said "Danger waits you on this case, however what was once lost by a cruel act of jealousy will be repaired when he who loves himself admits defeat for his pride" Lin looked confused but, before he could ask what she meant, The Demon Exorcist melted into the night.

The next morning Lin told everyone what had happened.

"What was once lost by a cruel act of jealousy will be WHAT?" Bou-san asked

"Will be repaired when he who loved himself admits defeat for his pride" Lin finished.

"What is she a profit?" Bou-san asked

"so what did you find out Madoka?" Naru asked. Madoka sat down and began

"Gumo mansion was built two hundred years ago, there is not much history behind the family except for recently, Takashi Gumo, Lady Hana's only son was very public with what he did and wasn't to popular with the family. There is no history of black magic or rituals in the area, but one thing stuck out." Madoka pulled a newspaper from her pocket. The headline read:** six dead in pile up.**

"This is yesterdays paper, Takashi Gumo was one of the six dead, however when Lady Gumo came in three days ago Kim told us that her Ladyship was planning her sons funeral."

"Cancer?" Ayako suggested

"No Takashi was in perfect health, no illnesses. My question, How did Hana Gumo know her son was going to die?"

"Madoka" Naru began "are you saying Lady Gumo may have organised the pile up?"

"No, I'm saying she may have known it was going to happen"

Kim decided at that moment to walk into the base. Behind her was a pale Mai.

"I brought tea" Mai said in a small voice. Naru nodded and made some space for Mai to put the tea down. Yasu looked on at Kim and noticed something on her face.

"Ouch how did you manage that?" he cried. Everyone looked at Kim's face to see a thin red line cutting over her left cheek.

"Saving Mareen here" she said hugging Mai gently with a playful growl in her voice "from a flying knife"

"Activity already?" Ayako gasped.

"Nope" Kim said beginning to tickle a laughing Mai. "Clutz here tripped and pulled the table cloth causing the knife to fall I push her down and get this little beauty." everyone looked at Mai who blushed slightly but caught the look an Naru's face. Kim noticed the change and glared at Naru.

"Mareen and I know she is accident prone but she doesn't need negative remarks. If anything I'm worse that Mai." Kim said. Her glare hardened when she heard Naru mutter 'so it runs in the family'

"Kim" Mai said quickly. "did you find...the scythe that was thrown at us?"

"Sorry kiddo not yet" Kim and Mai continued their talk. The others slowly joining in. Naru watched from the side lines, he was...neutral. Mai was back, smiling and making tea. But she wasn't with him, back in SPR. He doubted that Kim would allow it after yesterdays little story time.

Kim had slowly untangled herself from the mass of people surrounding Mai. She stood up and organised her jacket, Naru and Lin noticed the gun she had. Kim must of noticed they saw and gave a evil smirk.

"I only use it when necessary, Athough..." She trailed of leaving an amused Lin and a glaring Naru to imagine the rest of that sentence. Naru was about to ask a question when Kim darted forward an pushed the man to the ground, seconds later a window shattered.

"Everyone DOWN!" Kim yelled pulling out her own gun. She ducked and ran to the window and peaked out. She saw a hint of silver and quickly moved her head back, just as a second bullet was fired. With out any hesitation, Kim readied her gun and ran from her spot by the window, past the broken glass and onto the other wall by the window, firing one shot as she ran. Ten seconds had past and Lady Gumo ran into the room.

"Is everyone allright?" she asked. Mai stood up and ran to her. She told Hana everything before fainting.

Dream

Mai blinked and looked around. She was in a dark room with no windows. A small child sat huddled in a corner looking a bit lost on the other side stood an older girl of about twelve stood watching a spot on the wall. Fear swept through her as she recognised the scene.

"Fukano?" the small girl asked timidly. "Is Grandma going to let us out yet?"

"I don't know Mai" said the older girl "I honestly don't know"

* * *

_KNT: Please review. I know I was a bit late, but here it a chapter so everyones happy? :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Mai woke screaming, she hoped she had forgotten about that. How she and her sister suffered at the hands of their 'loving' grandmother.

Kim burst into the room, hand hovering over her gun.

"Sorry Kim, Nightmare" Mai mumbled. Kim sighed and sat down and held the girl.

"It was about grandmother"

"Shhh, you don't have to tell me if your not ready." Kim assured her, Mai shook her head.

"No it was different Fukano was there to" Kim stiffened. Fukano never spoke about their grandmother, in fact she denied the existence of the witch.

"We were in that room again, Fukano had seen something and I spoke to someone I shouldn't have and we were being punished" Mai's tears started again. Kim saw a shadow in the door way and gave a light shake of her head and singled for the shadow to listen.

" Tell me Mareen what did she do to you?" Kim asked softly. Mai sobbed and the older girl pulled her into her more. "When your ready Mareen, when your ready"

"She would lock me in a small cupboard for hours on end, there was a little window in line with my eyes at all times and I watched as she...as she" Mai broke down in more tears.

"Enough Mareen, I know what happened. Please try and sleep" Kim kissed Mai's head and waited until she was asleep before pulling the person by the door away.

"Did that satisfy you, Mr Takigawa?" Kim asked coldly. Bou-san shivered at the tone Kim used.

"What did Mai have to witness?" Monk asked fearing an answer. He had run out of his room when he heard Mai scream out of instinct and heard Mai tell Kimiko about her memory.

"As you can guess Fukano is the name of Mareen's older sister, When they were young they lived with Mareen's Father's Mother after there untimely death. At that point Mareen's sister had full control of her abilities and Mareen was beginning to show hers. Their grandmother hated physics as she never inherited the abilities, If either of them used their powers they were punished. Mareen was locked in a coffin that had a small window and was forced to watch as doctors preformed experiments on her sister." Kim explained.

"But Mai showed her abilites when she started working with us at SPR, how could she be showing them when she was..." Monk asked

"five." Kim replied. "Fukano was eleven at the time, but Fukano wasn't scared of her grandmother she fought her every step of the way. Then one day Fukano freed Mareen form the coffin and they both ran from the house as it exploded. Killing all who was inside. At eleven she couldn't take care of her sister and herself so they lived with an old friend who taught them both how to master their abilities, then on Fukano's eighteenth brithday, she left and wasn't heard from again. Mareen moved out at sealed her powers away in order to live a somewhat normal life, she would see Fukano one every four to six months if she was lucky." Kim finished. "after joining spr she began to re use her powers, but it was slow as she hadn't usedthem for a good number or years, that and she didn't pay attention" Kim noticed some movement and growled. "Now are you ALL satisfied by Mareen's past?" Kim hissed as the rest of SPR peaked out from around a corner.

"I have a question" Modoka asked politely "Excuse me for asking but how do you know this, I mean Mai doesn't seem to be all that open about it, and Why do you call her Mareen?"

"I know Fuakno very well, we are close" Kim said walking back into Mai's room. "Also Mareen is Mai's real name"

The next day Naru reviewed the tapes of the last night, Kim's story hit a nerve. How did Mai's sister know about the explosion? Had the eleven year old planned it?

Lin was typing up a report for the professors, he too was thinking about what Kim had said. HE tried to look for Fukano Tanniyama but nothing came up, only a birth certificate and a few hospital bills nothing more. No home address, no job details, nothing. The girl was a ghost.

Just then Mai walked in followed by Lady Gumo and Kim.

"Good Morining" Sang Yasu loudly.

"What's so good about it?" Kim grumbled tiredly, the poor girl didn't get much sleep that night. Mai giggled and started to poke her cousin.

"What's not good about it, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the..." Yasu was cut off by Naru.

"The boss is wondering why your sitting their and not doing any work" Naru inserted coldly. "and what he pays you for!" Yasu smiled at Naru and waltzed back to work.

"My my you all seem to be working very hard" Lady Gumo said wondering over to a screen.

"What is this?" she asked. Lin looked up and swore. Suddenly the base doors slammed shut and a grey fog appeared inside the room. Lady Gumo beagin to shake Kim pushed Hana behind her with Mai and held a protected stance hands on her weapon.

"It...It's the fog" Hana said. As if on cue a pair of glowing red eyes opened in the fog and focused on the three women.

"Blood, I will have Blood. I will have the blood of FUKANO TANNIYAMA"

"Well she ain't here so get your foggy butt out of here ya got me?" Kim yelled. Mai fell down, Lin and Naru ran to help her up, Kim gave a glance at Mai and stared muttering under her breath. The second Mai was up the creature gave a snarl and vanished everyone in the room stood stunned for a moment. For about five minuets there was an arkward moment. Mai broke that moment with a small laugh.

"At least i'm not a target this time huh?" Kim started to laugh, Naru and Lin smirked and Lady Gumo stood proud smiling. No-one noticed Kim begin to sway until...

"KIMIKO!"

* * *

KNT: Please Review! i'm working on updating the chapters AND writing more for you so please give me time, 2featherbraids is helping me as well so please give us some time!


	7. Chapter 7

_KNT: Hi guys sorry for the long wait i'll try and be faster i promise. but here is the latest for the Boadyguard_

* * *

Kimiko wouldn't wake up. Mai was scared, the longest her cousin had done this was three hours.

"Why did she collapse?" Ayako asked. "Medically I can't find a reason" Naru turned to Mai.

"Explain all this NOW!" he yelled. Mai began to cry Lady Gumo held the girl and whispered something in her ear.

"No doubt she told you my original first name was Mareen Taniyamma" Mai beagn. "She is the closest person to my sister Fukano Taniyamma who I don't see much of anymore. After Naru rejected me, I ran off and was attacked, Fukano came and saved me."

"How Lady Gumo said it was a demon who attacked you." Lin stated.

"My sister is the demon exorcist"

The room fell silent.

"Your sister is a monster!" Masako yelled. "so do you do the same? Do you force spirits on?"

"No, Fukano never forces a spirit on she helps them, just in an old unfamiliar technique that many don't understand, she knows magic dating back as far as the feudal era."

"How did she know about the explosion at your grandmothers house? And did she inform lady gumo about her son's death?" Naru demanded.

"I don't know she just knows when things are going to happen!" Mai screamed.

"I'm out for a moment and your STILL harrasing Mareen?" came a feminine cold voice.

"So your up" Naru said.

"So I am, seeing as we are playing twenty questions I have one for you Mr Davis. Why did you snap at the monk after his little joke?" Kim said folding her arms.

"None of your buisness." Naru replied.

"It is if it effects Mareen" Lin watched the two swap pointless sentences then decided he'd had enough.

"He snapped because he loves Mai and wants her forgiveness but is to stubborn to admit it" What Naru did Lin was expecting, Naru marched up and punched Lin in the face.

"So that's it" Kim said. "you call her names you make her feel low and your sorry and NOW you want her forgiveness!"

Mai had gone quiet during this and looked between Naru and Kim. Mai walked up to Kim and pulled on her sleeve to grab her attention. Everyone watched as Mai and Kim had a whispered conversation. Mai finished talking to Kim and addressed everyone else.

"Naru if you and you alone ask for it I will forgive you but I will not go back to SPR, My heart can't take the pain of what has happened." Mai turned and left the room followed by Kim.

Five minuets past and everyone was looking at each other, they didn't notice a girl standing by the window.

"SPR" The girl called. The team jumpted and looked at the new comer.

"Hello, Fukano Taniyamma" Lin said.

"I am here to warn you" she began, "Something big and evil will come, more than one truth will be reviled. Mr Davis." she paused Naru looked at her. "Know this, My sister may still come back to SPR but it will come at a price, you must do what your heart and soul want you to do and do not hesitate."

Fukano turned to leave when monks voice stopped her.

"We know who you are why not take off the mask?" he asked.

"all will be reviled soon" she left just as Kim ran through the door.

"Damn just missed her, I wanted her to talk to Mareen" she muttered.

"Kim, could I ask you a question?" Ayako asked,

"You did but i'll allow a second one" Kim replied smirking.

"Why did you collapse earlier?"

"Lack of sleep, I've had 12 hours sleep this last month, I'm tired" Kim explained

"You've had so little sleep so why are you still doing up!" Ayako was about to go into doctor mode when Kim put her hand up.

"It's a job hazard, I'm taking a week off once this is all over, Fukano said it would be ok."

"Why do you do what she tells you to?" Bou-san screamed. Kim looked at the monk with a plain look.

"Fukano is a very troubled girl, she had something if great value stolen from her and she has been spending her life looking for it! Now if you would kindly excuse me I have a patrol to do and a body to find." Kim marched out of the room leaving a stunned SPR behind.

Mai sat by Lady Gumo with a book while naru gave his orders out. Twenty minuets later Yasu rushed in a spoke quickly to Naru before he was sent out again. Lin watched as Naru left the room to check up on a possible sighting before he spoke to Mai.

"Mai, what was stolen from your sister" he asked slowly and carefully. Almost fearing the answer.

"Her name" Mai replied sadly. She noticed Lady Gumo and Lin's shocked faces.

"Our grandmother cursed Fukano by taking her birth name away. Our perants loved us, why would they call their oldest daughter Fukano? Grandmother gave her that name to curse her, the curse backfired and she was cursed instead of my sister. That was the explosion that happened and that is were all evidence of my sisters name ended. Fukano's partly cursed, Until she gets her name back Fukano will remain as a shadow."

Lady gumo looked wide eyes at her companion, Lin looked thoughtful. He dug out his phone and made a few calls to his wife. When Naru came back they told him everything.

"So that fog" Naru began. Mai nodded.

"That fog is what's left of my grandmother"

* * *

_KNT: Please review! again i'm sorry for not updating sooner. doesn't help work's been piling up but hey. please i would like to know your thoughts on the story_

Name meaning

Fukano - Impossible


End file.
